it began and ended on a wennesday morning
by brittanydelko4ever
Summary: it started just like any other day at the BAU then it turned deadly... jut a random idea that popped into my head will contain a character death some h/p m/g & jj/rossi however that isn't the focus RnR let me know
1. Chapter 1

jut a random idea that popped into my head will contain a major character death some h/p m/g & jj/rossi however that isn't the focus RnR let me know

_"put your guns down" the masked man says moments after entering the unusually empty BAU squadroom automatic weapon silencer attatched in hand he starts waving it around ._

_there were only 2 people two people in the squadroom this morning most everyone else had stepped out on a case or a coffee break with the exception of the 7 people down nthe hall in the confrence room. " handcuff you selves to your desks and slide your guns to me" orders waving his gun at the two agents they quickly comply that bieng done he continues_

_" where is agent hotchner and his team" he demands " i..i d d don't know sir." the young black agent stutters while the older one sits silently fear in his eyse "wrong answer" the masked man says shooting the young agent who automaticly falls over dead on his desk " now where is Agent Hotchner and his team" he says turning to the now pale agent to his left pointing the gun at his head " c ..conference room " the man says " thank you" he replys shotting the man and going in search of the conference room and his target._

_*_**** FLASHBACK 3 HOURS AGO*****

SSA Aaron Hotchner walked through the doors leading in to the BAU headquarters at precisely 07:30 as he did every morning. naturally he was the first one there and if he knew any thing Agent Emily Prentiss would be there any minute. he swiftly made his way into his office. flipping the light on he placed his briefcase on his desk and sat in his chair. he than opened the briefcase and began removing it's contents placing the case files into two piles on his desk. one pile bieng reviewed cases the othe cases he had yet to look over. after turning his computer on checking for messages;he then placed hi department isued wepon in the top left drawer as per fbi guidelines he made his way into the sqaud room which was home to prentiss ried and morgans desks among others.. and to the coffee pot to get himself a cup of lukewarm mediocre coffee. it was now 07:50 am as usually he heard the trademark 'ding' of the elevator signaling the arrival of Emily Prentiss. hotch was drawn to Emily she was strong beautiful one of his hardest working agents. he often caught his mind wandering toward her at the most unusual times but she was his best friend his confidant that was normal ...right? he turns his head and watches as she steps out of the elevator. she looks up smiling at him he smiles back and turns his attention to the coffee in his hands as she walks toward him.

After dragging herself out of bed after another long sleepless night Emily Prentiss made her way onto the elevator leading up to the office for some reason she felt like today was going to be a bad day. pressing 6 she steps back leaning against the wall waiting till she arrived at her destination. she knows Hotch will be there. and was secretly couldn't wait to see him. he was after all her best friend. 5-4-3-2-1 "ding' she counts to her self. stepping out of the elevator she looks up smiling sure enough there he is at the coffee machine. she quickly makes he way to her desk dropping her bag in the chair. she then goes over to Hotch's side retrieving her own cup of coffee "morning hotch" she says " morning Prentiss" he replys back and the two make their way back to their respective work spaces in an understood silence and begin their day.

**A/N: i know its short just wanted to get the first part out there you might be wandering hoe the guy got a gun in the BAU that will be expalined later RnR reviews are like chocolate you can never get enough. the next chap will introduce the rest of the team. and the one after that will lead up to the 'masked man confronting the team i hope you enjoy and thanks in advance for reading and if you haven't already please sign the online petition to save A.J. and Paget. xoxoxo, Brittany**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:thanks to everyone who alerted or favorited this story i will try ro update every couple days! anyway here is another chapter hope you like it.**

**Chapter two:**

Making sure she looked just perfect Penelope Garcia walked into her kitchen after pouring herself a cup of coffee she decides to head to work at the BAU. arriving in 'penyland' she sets her bag down and pulls out her laptop. plugging it in and setting it on her desk she lets out a sigh and begins turning on her 'babies" the silent whirl of them turning on fills her with joy that was her favorite part of the morning. once they finish loading she immediately begins working and typing a way she looks up when she hears her door opening and smiles as Morgan walks in. "hey bay girl how you doing this morning" he says "obviously better then you" she replies noting that he was obviously suffering from a hangover.

Derrek Morgan was miserable as he walked out the door of his apartment locking the door behind him. maybe that last drink ...or two drinks last night hadn't been such a good into his car he heads toward work. if he was lucky today would be a slow day. and he could spend the two hours before their 10 o'clock briefing catching up on the paper work from their last case. and maybe his damned headache would go away..pulling into the parking lot he parks his car and heads inside after greeting Agent Prentiss he the places his gun in his desk as per the FBI rules he heads down to visit Garcia.

'seriously could this day be any worse' Jennifer (J.J.) Jureau tells herself as she sits in the early morning traffic having hit another red light ' to more blocks just two more blocks without trouble' she says as the light turns her day was already of to a bad start first Henry had kept her up since 3:30 crying due to his cold then as she was headed out the door to drop him off at the babysitter she had spilled a cup of steaming hot coffee down her white shirt. so she then had to go change which caused her to run late. after dropping the baby off she then somehow managed to hit every red light on the way to work it was 8:01 when she pulled into the parking lot next to Dave Rossi who had obviously just arrived as well.

'damn that woman" Dave rossi tells himself slamming his phone down as he drives into work having just got off the phone with his publisher apparently she had scheduled him to appear in the chelsea latley show in two weeks to promote his latest book and if that wasn't bad enough he had to give a speech and presentation to a class of 6th graders what the hell did was he going to say to a bunch of 6th graders " hey kids so guess what i stare at pictures of dead people all day and hunt serial killers ' yeah that would go over really well send a bunch of kids home with nightmares. how stupid was the dumb broad. having long ago arrived a work he is pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a closing car door looking over he sees JJ getting out of her car she waves at him be fore walking to the door. he immediately hurries to keep up with her cursing himself when he realizes he left his i.d. in his car he catches up to her at the elevator." bad morning" she asks as they ride it up to the 6th floor "'you have no idea" he replies " have you ever heard of the chealsea latley show" " yeah i watch it all the time why" "oh my publisher publisher scheduled me an appearance on it" he says she starts to laugh as the elevator comes to a stop "ill see you later dave" she says as they exit the leevator and head toward their offices.

Spencer reid was late 8 minutes and 27 seconds late to be exact he knew Morgan and Prentiss would tease him all day now. he hated being the youngest and smallest one on the team it made him an easy target at the same time the bau team was a family his family so he never really let it get to him. rushing into the building coffee in hand he flashes the security guard his i.d and goes up to the 6 th floor. " guess who decided o show up he hears Morgan say as he heads back from Garcia's lab from their morningly visit." can it Morgan" he says in response making a beeline for the coffee pot he sees Prentiss smirking at him from the corner of his eye he knows she has a comment coming. on his way back yo his desk he trips over something. after attempting to dry his clothes a little. looking over he sees Emily's foot sticking out so that's why he tripped he thinks to him self sending her a glare. he doesn't miss the look being exchanged between Morgan and Prentiss before they began laughing. he picks himself up off the floor and goes to the bathroom to attempt to clean him self up. it was going to be a long day.

**A/N: so i know this is short the next one is going to be the time leading up to when the unsub goes into the conference room. and then i will get into the good part if you guys could just be patient i just needed these first 3 chapters as kind of an intro again thank you all for reading sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes and omg i just wached the saving grace finale did anyone else the end was so sad... Review plz! let me know what you think  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

(Emily's POV)

"nicely done, Emily nicely done" Morgan says sitting down in his chair as Reid takes off toward the bath room.

" i know right he didn't even see it coming" i manage to reply in between laughs

"Agent Prentiss i need to see you in my office" someone says getting my attention. looking up i notice hotch standing outside his office door. shit he saw me i tell myself biting the inside of my lip i quickly look over at morgan silently begging for help. he just shakes his head no with a smirk on his face. sending a menacing glare in his direction i quickly get up and head to Hotch's Office making sure to flip morgan the bird behind my back on the way there. i can hear him laughing as i close Hotch's office door behind me. i immediately put on my most professional smile before sitting down in an empty chair.

"Hotch whats up" i ask carefully trying to avoid showing anysigns of nervousness.

"what did i tell you about these pranks on Reid" he says rubbing his hand over the lower half of his face in a failed attempt to hide the slight smile on his face.

"oh come on Hotch it was funny did you see his face" i say relaxing a little

" funny or not Prentiss it needs to stop it's not professional behavior and the last thing i need is strauss breathing down my neck if it happens again i'm sending you to a harrassment conference."

" come on hotch it was a harmless prank no one got hurt"

" i'm serious don't let it happen again"

" fine"

"you got an hour and forty-five minutes till the case briefing go get some work done and apologize to Ried'" he says. i get up and head to the door

"hotch?" i ask turning around once i reach the door

" yes?"

" do i really have to apologize?"

" yes Emily now go back to work" he says

walking back to my desk the only thought on my mind was 'did he just call me Emily' i didn't even notice that i had sat down and started working till Morgan started talking to me

" Emily, are you okay you look like you've just seen a ghost"

" huh" i say just noticing him standing in front of my desk

"you okay you were a little out of it there"

" oh yeah i'm fine when did Reid get back " i say noticing him sitting at his desk scowling at me

"uh like 10 secnds after you did so about 3 minutes ago"

"oh sorry reid" i say

' whatever" he says going back to work

"so how did it go with the boss"

" same only this time he threatened to send me to a harrassment conference hey why am i the only one who ever gets caught"

" i'm just lucky like that"

" sure, how was the lovely Garcia this morning"

" great did you see jj and dave walk in together they looked cozy"

"oh get off it that's never gonna happen"

" ten bucks says it does"

"twenty, now shut up i got like 5 hours of work to do in two " i say after thinking for a minute we go to work in silence for a few minutes be fore reid says

" i got twenty it's already happening"

we continue working exchanging conversation here and there as other agents come and go till it was just the three of us ans agent brown and agent sanders a few minutes later Hotch comes down and gathers us up for the briefing.

(JJ'S POV)

after dropping all of my stuff in my office i head over dav's office to see how he was doing .

' come in" he says after i knock

" hey Jen have a seat he says

" are you okay" i ask him sitting down

" i'm fine just got a little upset with my publisher how is heanry he was'nt feeling well when i left last night"

"he was up all night with a cold i gave him some cold medicine so he'll be okay it'll just take a couple days"

" you want me to stay to night help you out with him so you can get some sleep"

" you don't Have to do that dave"

:" i know but i want to "

"sure i'll make you dinner sounds good" he says with a smile.

our relationship was new only a couple months but i found myself falling hard and fast for this

man . i know about his history with realtionships and that worriied me more for henry's sake then my own but i was taking it one day at a time, we still hadn't told anyone on the team about us and i knew it ws only a matter of time before they found out after talking for a few minutes about work , home and emily's latest prank i went back to my office and we went to work gearing up for this mornings briefing. when 5 to ten came i made my way over to Hotch and Dave's offices be fore proceding in to the conference room.

**A/N: okay next chapter the reall action will start thanks for bieng patient with me. PLEASE REVIEW. and if you have any i deas on who i should kill off please let me know and have a great week! btw Criminal minds marathon today (sunday) on a&e if you didn't know! **


	4. Chapter 4

(JJ'S POV)

after every one had taken their usual seats around the table cups of coffee and stacks of case files ( Hotch at the head of the table, Prentiss on his left then Rossi then Reid then Garcia and last but not least Morgan,) I then began presenting the most urgent cases.

"Springfield Missouri in the last five weeks 5 men ages 25 to 35 have been found beaten shot multiple times before having their throats slit the bodies have all been dumped in dumpsters within a 5 mile radius the coroner estimates the victims died a week apart the last one was found yesterday based on the pattern the police believe the unsub may already abducted another victim local police chief contacted me asking for our help" i say bringing the pictures up on the screen as i go.

" how do we know all the victims were killed by the same unsub" Morgan asks

" all five victims were shot four times once in each knee the left shoulder and the head " i say bringing up more gruesome pictures resulting in 6 grossed out FBI agents

" that's a lot of overkill have the men been identified" Prentiss asks

" yes in the order they were found we have Ben Kingsley 27, Paul Johnson 32, Michael Harmon 25, James Smith 33,and Adam Moore 35" i say pulling up before and after pictures of each victim "so far no link has been found between them" i conclude already anticipating that question Reid who was about to speak shuts his mouth. the conversation continues as we go over one more case. when the conference room door is opened all seven of us look over abruptly to see a masked man waving an automatic weapon around. we all reach for our guns which were unfortunately due to FBI policy at our desks locked up

and get back to the far end of the room in an attempt to distance ourselves from the gunman.

" well hello agent Hotchner we meet again" the man says laughing menacingly " you should see your face right now Aaron the last time you met you were so strong now you look like a scared little girl what happened did you go soft?"

"who are you and what do you want" Hotch says in an icy tone

"you don't remember me you will soon enough now to start i want you to choose who dies Aaron and you can't say yourself" he says pointing the gun at each of us pausing momentarily on each of us.

(Emily's POV)

" i can't do that" Hotch says glancing at all of us his gaze lingering on me before looking over at Dave he mouths some thing to him that i can't make out.

" make a choice Aaron" the unknown man says angrily

"no take me" he says and i cringe at the thought of losing him tho this psycho in the last year hotch and i had gotten really close so the thought of him sacrificing him self made me sad 'Don't do it Hotch we'll find a way out of this' i tell myself. as i look out the glass panel walls for some sign of life. with out any warning the sound of a gun shot goes off in the small room breaking me from my thoughts. looking around i see everyone is still okay and the bullet lodged into the wall behind us.

" that was a warning you have 15 minutes to decide Aaron he says pacing the room "and if anyone trys to make a move i'll blow your head off" and we stand in silence hoping someone heard the gun shot and we watch the clock count down 14: 55 14:54 14:53...

" are you going to tell me who you are?' Hotch asks a few minutes later in an attempt to distract the unsub 12:34 12:33...

" does this help the unsub replies rolling up his left sleeve relieving a long ragged scar on his forearm the scar appears to be at least 1O years old witch

would mean this man knows hotch from his early BAU days. a look of understanding comes across both Hotch and Dave's faces

"son of a bitch" Hotch says

" aahhh now he remembers me" the unsubs says with a laugh" long time no see hothner so who's it gonna be how bout her she would make a great looking corpse i promise not to shoot her in the face" he says pointing the gun at me biting my lip i wait for the gunshot trying not to let this freak know how scared i really am

" no' Hotch says

" Him he looks pretty weak i could take him out with a BB gun " he says pointing the gun at a visibly shaken Reid. he continues to go down the line to each of us taunting Hotch as the clock runs down. Hotch never gives in as the last 25 seconds count down the unsub asks again

" who dies Aaron"

" me" Hotch says stepping forward holding his arms out at his sides in surrender i close my eyes refusing to watch

" no not good enough i want you to suffer like i have for 12 years" the unsub yells raising his gun yet again.. a single gun shot is heard as i fall to the ground in blinding pain expecting to die however for some reason i'm not dead

" Emily your OK he got you in the shoulder your going to be ok hold on Aaron whispers kneeling down to my level putting pressure on the wound

" stand up Aaron you cant save her she's gone" the unsub says he obviously believes im dead

"why her, what now " Aaron says i can hear JJ and Garcia crying as the rest of the guys try and shield them and my eyelids start to get heavy

" oh, we're not done you still have to give me what i want" the unsub replies as i slip into unconsciousness

**A/N: okay don't hate me please a little "spoiler" if thats what you want to call it Emily doesn't die cuz she's my favorite. so if you want to know who does and who the unsub is please REVIEW thanks and thanks for reading this! xoxo, Brittany**


	5. Chapter 5

(Hotch's POV)

" what do you want Bayler?" i ask staring down William Bayler. Bayler was an unsub from one of my first cases with the BAU. Bayler had been suspected in

the abduction and brutal murder of two college students. however at the trial he had been found not guilty by reason of mental disorder and was given 15 years in a mental hospital and Had been released after 12 years. that was 6 months ago. i had been warned something like this might happen but after months of silence i had put the thought out of my mind. but now here we were Emily lying bleeding and dying on the floor the rest of my team huddled behind me JJ and Garcia are standing instinctively beside Morgan and Dave in an attempt to protect themselves from the crazed madman standing 10 ft. away. Reid stood beside morgan looking terrified no one daring to say anything to the criminal holding them at gun point. our only hope was that someone was in the building and would get us some help. i just needed to keep him distracted untill then. and hopefully this would be over soon for all of our sakes especially Emily's.

" i want to see you beg and squirm Aaron you took 12 years of my life now its time you pay" he says in a raised voice keeping the gun pointed at us.

" why don't you let my team go and put the gun down we can talk about this just me and you you don't want them you want me " i try to reason with him

"NO they stay" he screams getting even more agitated obviously my tactic isnt working.

" okay then why don't you put the gun down" i reply noticing an agent be hind him signalling that the swat team in place. glancing down i notice Emily is still unconscious at least i hope so she was loosing blood fast i really didn't want to loose her of anyone on the team for that matter.

" no i want you to beg Aaron i'm going to shoot them down one by one until you do he says raising the gun he must have caught a glimpse of the agents gathered in the hall be hind him because he grabs Reid and pulls him against him putting the gun to his head " tell them to back off or i will kill him " Bayler Says

" i can do that but i need you to let agent Reid go you can take me"

" don't play mind games with me" he says turning toward the hall to keeo an eye on the movement outside

"i'm not playin games Bayler i need you to let my agent go and we can work this out"

"Fine i'll let him go' he says and a two gun shots are heard. we all jump to the floor praying Reid is okay after a fe minutes pass the conference room doors open and FBI Agents swarm in. slowly the team and i stand up to see the lifeless Bodies of Spencer Reid and William Baylor.

" no" JJ says bursting into tears and Dave wraps his arm around her leading her out of the room trying to shield the view with his body. Derrek does the same with Garcia as she repeats ' oh my god no' all the way down the hall i sink back down to Emily's side letting silent tears fall for both her and Reid.

' i need an ambulance i got another agent down" i holler over to one of the agents before turning my attention to Emily

" Emily come on wake up honey" i whisper softly brushing the hair out of her pale face. another agent comes over and applies pressure to the wound

" the Paramedics are on the way up they were on the elevator a minute ago how long has she been down the agent asks"

" about 15 minutes, how did Bayler Get in with a gun was anyone else hurt" i ask

"he shot Agent Greenley and used his credentials to get in agent's brown and sanders were also shot at their desks"

"shit" i say

"hey it's not your fault man" the agent says reassuringly as the paramedics come rushing over. they get her into the ambulance and i ride with her to the hospital

**i know it's short and i am dodging thrown objects all that stuff next chapters will be at the hospital and every ones reaction and then the funeral and the story will probably be over i hope you like the chapter i don't hate it but i don't Love it i've got 6 other stories going so some times it's hard to figure out what to write for example i re did this chapter like 10 times and killed off everyone but this is what i wound up with . any way i will stop rambling PLZ REVIEW good or bad i don't care xoxoxo, Brittany **


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

(Morgans POV)

Emily had been rushed to the hospital. Hotch rode with he. After getting JJ Dave, Penelope and my statements we were cleared to leave. We met up in the parking garage. all four of us with tear filled eyes. no one said any thing as we load into the suv a head to the hospital in continued silence. each of us silently morning the loss of had taken two hours for us to be cleared to go by that time the M.E. had taken Reid and the Unsubs bodies away and the crime scene techs had begun processing the conference room our team had once called home. as sad as we were about reid we were equally as worried about Emily when the paramedics had taken her away she had been unconscious and we still hadn't heard anything about her condition. the ride to the hospital seemed to take hours the whole time i was thinking how horrible i had been pranking him all the time. . Reid was like the little brother i never had i couldn't believe he was gone. the whole idea brought tears to mye eyes and i NEVER cried. i refused to let my tears fall i needed to be strong for te team. It had been five minutes since Dave had parked the suv and we were standing out side the suv silently staring at the doors. it was almost as if we went in this would become real. we all just wanted to wake up and this be a really rally bad dream. JJ was the first one to speak. no one had said anything since we had we had walked out of the conference room the first time.

" i can't go in there" she says in a cracked voice

" me neither" Penelope says her normally joyful voice dull and lifeless as she squeezes my hand for support.

" she'll be okay she's strong:" Dave says voicing what we all want to hear and actually believe"

" but Spence he... he's " JJ says in between her silent sobs. out of everyone in our group JJ was the closest to Spencer and she was taking his death especially hard. which was understandable since she had lost her best friend.

" I know, you don't have to say it. I'm so sorry babe" Dave says pulling jj into a hug "we will get through this" he whispers in to her fine blond hair.

"you guys can stay out here as long as you need i'll go check on Hotch and Emily i'll let you know what's going on" i say speaking for the first time. i let go of Penelope's hand and start walking toward the doors taking a deep breath as i go. A few seconds later i hear footsteps behind me. turning around i see JJ Dave And Garcia walking side by side behind me toward the door.

(hotch's POV)

the paramedics quickly loaded Emily into the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital i insisted on riding with her. on the way there she had briefly regained consciousness when we arrived at the hospital the doctors had rushed her straight into surgery to remove the bullet since it hadn't gone all the way through. i had been in the waiting room for about an hour and a half now. the whole time thinking of Reid, Emily and the other Agents that had lost their lives . i kept telling myself that i wasn't to blame but i couldn't bring myself to believe it. i fell like it was because of me that four agents were dead all three had been friends of mine. also my best friend and the woman i cared for a little to much was currently in surgery. i still couldn't believe i had gotten reid killed he was one of my best agents and the smartest person i ever met he was the reason we solved a lot of our cases. with out him and his endless knowledge would our team be effective hell would we ever get over his loss...

"I'm looking for the Aaron Hotchner" a nurse says walking into the small room.

" that's me" i reply jumping up.

" sir you were listed as Emily Prentiss's next of kin could you answer a few questions for me" I'm immediately filled with dread as she speaks

" i i am? i um OK she's not she didn't..." i can't bring myself to say the word dead

" oh no sir, she's still in surgery they should be finished in about an hour and a half provided there aren't anymore complications, i actually wanted to ask you if knew any family members who would be willing to donate blood, Ms. Prentiss suffered severe blood loss "

" wait what do you mean 'anymore' complications?" i asked panicking in the inside but trying to remain calm

"she's coded twice but we were able to bring her back without to much trouble"

" god, why is this happening" i say angrily punching the chair next to me. taking a deep breath i continue " her only family is her mother but she's out of the country what blood type is Emily?"

"um looks like A positive" the nurse replies looking at the file in her hands

" i can donate when do you need it?"

" if you could do it now that would be great"

"okay yeah lets do it" i say standing up. i the follow the nurse to an exam room where she proceeds to draw my blood i sit in silence watching the bag fill up with the red blood my mind flashing back to images of Emily hitting the floor and Reid's lifeless body i can hear their voices asking me why this happened to them but i have no answer. subconsciously i squeeze my eyes shut willing the images to go away. the nurses voiced does the trick

" sir are you okay" she asks

" i ... no not really it's been a bad day" i reply opening my eyes

(Garcia's POV)

the four of us; JJ Derek, Dave and i walk into the Hospital together each of us feeling uneasy. i was still trying to adjust to the fact that Reid was gone. Reid was like a brother to all of us he always knew how to cheer me up. whether it was with one of his countless magic tricks or him just being himself. i couldn't help but ask myself why this had happened to my team... no not team my family i don't blame hotch we all knew this wasn't his fault. after all he had just been doing his job catching that guy the same thing we do on a daily basis. i am definatley going to miss Spence. i'm also worried sick about emily. she looked horrible when the took her away in the ambulance. i can't lose two people in one day i just can't now more then ever as we enter the hospital i find myself relying on derek Morgan for support as well as the rest of the team.

(Rossi's POV)

Today had sucked from the beginning i had woken up with a headache it was likely i was catching a certain little boys cold. that followed by that call from my no good publisher and then being held hostage at gunpoint two of my friends and teammates shot. one was dead and one was at the hospital. i couldn't help but laugh thinking if spencer were here with us he would be able to tell us the exact odds of this happening. to make it even worse my girlfriend was a mess but who wouldn't be if the had just witnessed their closest friend being shot to death. i would miss Reid terribly but i needed to be strong for the team. walking up to the e.r nurses station JJ Garcia And Morgan behind me i ask the nurse ;

"excuse me ma'am my friend Special Agent Emily Prentiss was brought in a couple hours ago with a gunshot wound do you have any information on her condition"

" oh the fed" the nurse says the disgusted tone in her voice makes me want to beat the shit out of her. " i think she's in surgery"

'listen bitch some crazy psycho broke into our office killed three other agents including my best friend the least you could do is show a little respect and pretend you care" JJ Says behind me in a deadly tone. i smirk back at the nurse way to go JJ i tell myself

" sorry all i know is she is in surgery the guy that was with her is over there in the waiting room i hope your friend is okay" she says nicely

"whatever" JJ huffs as we turn and walk into the waiting room.

(Hotch's POV)

shortly after i returned to the waiting room Dave walks in followed by the rest of the team. they walk over and take a seat in the chairs closest to me.

JJ and Garcia's eyes are red and puffy and Dave and Derek both have frowns on their faces.

"i'm so sorry this is all my fault" i whisper

"no i'ts not i could happen to any of us you were just doing your job" dave says every one else trows in there agreeing comments this reassures me a little.

"how is she" Morgan asks a few moments later.

" she's in surgery the nurse said she's coded twice they expect her to bee out of surgery soon she lost so much blood i had to donate" i reply playing with the bandage on my left arm

" so we just wait" Garcia says

"we just wait" i reply. the four of us sot in silece for what seems like forever till a doctor in blue blood covered scrubs walks in i look up at the clock two hours had passed.

"family of emily Prentiss" he says

" how is she is she okay?" i ask as we all jump out of our chairs half expecting the worse.

" she's stable we just moved her to recovery, we were able to remove the bullet it entered her shoulder here" he says pointing at his own to demonstrate " luckily it missed all the vital tissue. it did nick an artery causing it to rupture that was the cause of the bleed we got that under control. however we lost her three times and had to bring her back when she recieved the blood transfusion though she got stronger and we were able to finnish without any problems. thats what took so long. we do expect a full recovery i understand she is an FBI agent with the BAU"

"yes we all are" i reply

" okay the injury is going to require some physical therapy nothing major if every thing goes as expected i don't see why she cant bereleased tomorrow evening and return to work in three weeks" if you gus have any questions?"

"can we see her?" JJ asks. and honestly we were all thinking it. i was so happy she was going to be okay

" yes but only two at a time i should warn you when xshe comes of the anesthesia she's going to be groggy due to the blood loss and the pain meds"

" thank you " i tell the doctor

" no problem if you need anything let me know"

"okay" with that he leaves the room

" JJ and Dave why don't you go first, so JJ can go home to henry, then morgan and Garcia i'll go last

45 minutes later i'm sitting in her room when she opens her eyes.

" hotch" she whispers groggily

"hey i'm here you're okay how to you feel " i say squeezing her hand

" fine a little sore, what happened"

"you got shot"

" i know after that"

"swat arrived they got the unsub he's dead" i tell her purposely leaving out the part about reid

" good is everyone else okay no one got hurt" she asks

after a few minutes of silence on my part she asks the question i've been hoping to avoid "who was it"

" it was Reid'

" no" she says closing her eyes

" i'm so sorry"

"no it's not your fault"

'right"

we talk a little more before she falls asleep and i go to get some really strong coffee

**A/N: okay there it is sorry about the wait i've just been really lazy i know the medical stuff isn't accurate but i needed her released in time for **

**reids funeral witch is next chapter then ****maybe**** one more. hope you like! RnR **


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter seven.

(Emily's POV)

I sit on my hospital bed dressed simply in a knee length black dress and my black heels. It's 10:30on a Wednesday morning exactly one week after the shooting. I still can't believe this happened, Reid was dead. today in an hour we were going to be at his funeral. I can't help but remember that the last thing i had said/did to him was make fun of him. What kind of friend was i. I didn't deserve to go to his funeral. The doctor said it was okay for me to go home. They said i was healing fast what bullshit. Reid should be here not me he was so young so smart. He had his whole life ahead of him. there was nothing we could do about it now it is what it is i guess. but god i felt so guilty, i had been a profiler long enough to know it's survivors guilt. The whole experience has made me realize that life is way to short, that i need ed to go after what i want in life. Honestly i wanted a family, someone to go home to at night. I'm tired of being alone. the last week the team had been with me almost constantly. I had talked them into going home finally, well everyone but Hotch. Hotch was currently at the nurses station getting my discharge papers. Aaron had been there a lot for me the last week He was my own personal support he held me when i cried and listened when i talked. It was simple really i was falling for him. As if on cue he walks back into my room looking handsome as ever in his black suit.

"we're all set" he says walking toward me " are you okay"

"it's not fair i was so mean to him and now i ... i miss him"

"we all miss him Em, he knew you loved him, he didn't hold it against you" he says sitting down taking my hand in his.

"you think?" i ask leaning into his chest.

"i know" he says stroking my hair" lets get out of here the paperwork is all taken care of and i will buy you dome real food"

"okay, but I'm not really hungry'

"that's fine you don't have to eat"

we grab my bags and head to my apartment to drop them off. We then head to the cemetery. when we arrive we meet up with Dave JJ Morgan and Garcia.

" Emily you're here" Garcia says

"yeah the doctor just released me"

we're all glad you made it" Dave says the rest of the team nods thier heads

"how do you feel?" Morgan asks me

"IT hurts a Little not anything i can't handle though"

" well I'm glad you are okay" JJ says

"thanks guys"

ten minutes later the funeral begins. The casket is brought in and the preacher takes his place at the podium. everyone is in attendance, Reid's family a ton of people from the FBI even Strauss made her appearance. As the preacher begins his speech i look around at the guests

reading their faces. Almost everyone was in tears at the priest's words to our lost friend. those who weren't in tears were close to it. Trying to ignore the constant dull ache in my shoulder i focus on what the priest is saying. ' Spencer Reid was a kind soul and though he was taken from us so soon he made an impact on many people's lives. one of those people would like to speak now' he finishes 'Agent Hotchner whenever you're ready'. Hotch stands up and walks over to the podium.

"thank you father," he says then clears his throat. "when when Spencer Reid firs joined my team, i uh i was shocked he was the smartest person i ever met, i was sceptical at first didn't think he would fit with the team but over a very short period of time he proved me wrong our team became stronger and closer Spencer Reid was a good friend he was there for me when i needed him most and for that i will always be grateful. i will miss you Reid and I'm so so sorry" he finishes in away he places a white rose on the casket before sitting back down. the rest of us follow suit. an hour and a half later we meet up at Dave's house and reminisce about our friend till late night we decide that we were going to return to work stronger then ever to honor Reid . after all that's what he would want. we crash at Dave's for the night.


End file.
